I'll Stop The World & Melt With You
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: JE. SetSeason6. After losing her best friend to suicide, Emma goes into shock. What happens when Jay takes her on a trip along with his friends Lucas,Spin&Jane? Hey, their not that bad. And Jay? Well, he's not bad at all ..romance,thrill,tears&laughter.
1. Vegas, Here We Come

**Summary : JE. After losing her best friend to suicide, Emma goes into shock. What happens when she takes a road trip with her enemy, Jay Hogart? Along with his friends Spinner, Jane & Lucas... hey, there not so bad! Neither is Jay, he's not bad at all.... Romance, thrill, tears&laughter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. I wish. **

**BTW this is set Season 7. Jay/Manny never dated. **

NEXT CHAPTER

She ran the entire way to her best friend's apartment, pushing her lungs and her legs to carry her. In record time, she reached her house, her friend's words echoing through her head.

'I'm writing my suicide note.'

Emma had flipped out, asking Manny if she was serious. She knew Manny felt like she was at the end of her rope, but would Manny really take her own life? Would she really do that to Emma?

'This is perfect, ya know? With my parents out of town and all ...'

At this point she began to plead with Manny not to do it. Not to end it, not to take her best friend away from her. She heard the strain in her voice as she stood up.

'The note is for you, for my best friend. I'll put it on my dresser.'

Tears were finding their way down her cheeks now, and nothing could have stopped them. That's when she just...hung up on her.

"Manny, no!"

Adrenaline had kicked in then, and she hung up the phone, then sprinted out her front door... she even brought the phone with her.. Nothing would prepare her for what she found when she got to the apartment.

She found the front door unlocked, so she just went in. She took the familiar route to Manny's room, and couldn't find her... until she heard something like water overflowing.

She ran to Manny's bathroom and found her laying in a tub full of blood. She had slit her wrists and was completely blue. Her Manny, was dead... the once so happy and giddy little girl she use to know... was dead. Her best friend.

Emma fell to the ground, hitting her knees and sucked in a big cry, shaking.

Then let out a scream... her phone dropped.

...............................................................................................

3 WEEKS LATER

The only person Emma had ever been able to count on was Manny. The two met in kindergarten, and were best friends ever since. The grew up just a few blocks from each other, a safe walk from one house to the other. In elementary school, things were simple - They were little girls, and both liked boys. Hey! Let's be best friends...

In middle school, things gotta a little more complex. Girls and boys weren't just best friends. So, Emma was there for Manny's big crush with Craig... and Manny was there for Emma of all the times Sean broke her heart.

Then this year was getting difficult...Manny began to get fed up with her parents always calling her a slut or some terrible name... they never let Manny forget about what she and Craig did. The baby, you know? Then her Dad... became violent.

They were suppose to graduate you know? Together... that didn't happen though. Instead, her mother picked another fight with her about the road trip Emma was planning. She always knew Manny wanted to go to Vegas... it's where most entertainers went and Manny loved music, acting...all that stuff. Emma didn't even care if she had to go there alone.

"You are not leaving this house unless you plan on leaving with somebody," Spike yelled.

"Who is going to go with me? My best friend is DEAD, Mom!" Emma shouted on the stairs. A curious Snake came over from the TV room.

"What, you think because Manny made a bad choice and ended up dead, you have to the same thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma exclaimed. Her mother had no right to talk about this! She wasn't there- she didn't see how Manny got so depressed.

"Do you want to end up like me, Emma Nelson? Not even an adult, with a baby, and no one to support you? You are not that strong, you won't survive it!"

Emma looked at her mother in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. As the tears threatened to fall, she shook her head, and turned to leave.

The after party was thrown at Spinner's house, all the graduates were there... even teens who didn't graduate.

By the time Emma snuck out of her house and got to the party, she had to park a block away. She let herself in, and found the stereo blaring, and her entire class all having a great time. Some were dancing, some were just standing around talking, some were making out, others were getting drunk

"Hey Em." greeted Darcy softly as she passed her, holding hands with Peter.

Emma wanted to snicker when Peter gave her such a puppy dog look. Since Manny's death he's tried looking all heartbroken... why? Cause your the reason the repuatation Manny worked on since the abortion, was ruined?

Emma sucked in a big breath and just kept on walking. She didn't see a figure leaning on the wall as she turned to the corner to see who else was at the party. The figure noticed her and stood straighter... Jay Hogart.

"Emma." she heard and turned to Craig.

Emma dug her hands into her jean pockets as he walked up to her. From behind, Jay watched.

"How..how are you?" Craig asked too curiously. He was shaking, and looked pale... he usually did. He came back from tour for Manny's vuneral... and just ended up staying. He turned back to cocain...

"Fine." she muttered, looking around.

"Want a drink?" Craig yelled over the music. Emma huffed and shook her head no. Jay watched closer. "Want to dance?"

"No, please. Craig..." she drifts, how to tell someone you want to be alone at a party?

Craig smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's dance!" he insisted.

"Stop!" Emma finally yelled back, yanking her arm back just as soon as Craig was pushed away from her.

Craig and Jay stood nose to nose as Emma watched in a bit of confusion. Craig finally got the hint by the deathly stare of Jay Hogart and sent Emma one last look before turning and walking away.

Emma looked down when Jay turned to face her. Jay let out a small snicker. Emma would never want to be the one 'helped'.

"No need for thanks." he said sarcastically. She just continued looking away from him and he softened. "Let's go outside."

Emma snickered back, "No, I'm fine thanks." she replied. Last time she did his ideas, she got an STD.

"Fine GP. I was trying to be..." Jay couldn't find the word. Was it_ friendly_?

"EMMA!" came a shout from the other side of the room.

Emma and Jay stood together as they saw a wave from Toby who was about to come over.

"Kay, let's go." Emma declared, grabbing Jay's hand and they ran out the door.

They ended up sitting in his car, watching the party.

Emma smiled softly, "We're pretty lame." she says

"That party is lame." he joked back and coughed a bit. Probably their first words not mocking or taunting another.

Emma yawned and Jay snuck a glance at her. He knew what is was like to loose a friend, a family member... it wasn't easy. Not at all...

"I'm so tired, but I can't go home. My mom will suspect something if I come home now ..." Emma drifted with a silent curse and closed her eyes for a minute

"You can stay here, with me." he insists and Emma opened her eyes to give him a look. He gave a deep chuckle, "Not like that. But only if you tell me what's going on in that head of yours GP."

Emma agreed, and started the story about her and Spike.

"We started arguing about me going to Vegas... she doesn't want me to go, but I have no choice. It's Manny's most favorite place in the world...minus Hollywood." she joked but then frowned deeply. She couldn't even smile right. When was the last time she smiled?

"Who are you going with?" he asked curiously.

Emma swallowed hard and answered, "I can't stand being around Toby and Liberty right now. Hurts too much. We all grew up together."

"And Sean?" Jay quietly asked.

Emma shook her head, "He didn't even come to her vuneral. Did you know that?" she asked bitterly, "He can go to hell..."

Silence.

Emma looked over at Jay, hearing his fingers tap on the steering wheel. He pierced his lips tightly and let out a long breath.

"I'll take you."

Emma cracked a smile. And for once, it turned into a real smile. She even started to laugh. Problem was, she was laughing at him. Jay snickered shaking his head.

"Glad to make you smile, GP." he declared and she calmed down to then eye him.

"Your serious?" she asked and he happened to hear the little hope in her voice. It almost made him feel somewhat of a pinch in his heart.

His pierced grey eyes locked with her brown eyes, for a long moment until he nodded and she thought about it.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

He grinned a bit, "Nothing. Well... let me bring a few friends. It works out. We won't want to tear another's heads off." he confirms.

Emma hid her smile and replied, "Good point."

"So it's settled. Vegas, here we come baby."


	2. Degrassi's Sprout

"Tell me why we're bringing Degrassi's sprout along for the trip?" Lucas Vaughn asked.

His sister Jane and her boyfriend Spinner stood with him at Jay's orange civic, parked infront of a house. Emma's house. Jay was at her front door waiting for it to open. Today was the day they began their...whatever it was.

Spinner hissed, "Shut up, man. Her best friend and also my ex, just died." he walked off, shaking his head.

Jane bit the end of her tounge giving her brother a glare, "For once in your life could you stop being a damn retard?" she taunted and he smirked.

"Funny, we have the same blood. Does that make you retarded too?" he curiously asked. Jane didn't even answer, just walked to other side of the car and leaned on it beside Spinner who put an arm around her.

"She coming?" Lucas impatiently asked when Jay strolled back, reaching into his pocket for his smokes.

"Yea, she's just grabbing her coat." he explained, standing infront of Spinner and Jane.

"And you got her bag." Lucas noticed and declared, "What a freakin' gentleman! If you don't like her, why's she coming?"

As if on cue, the front door of the house opened and out came Emma. She walked down the steps as the four looked over, Lucas, Jay and Spinner watched as she slowly put her jean jacket over her short white strapped dress. Her long tanned legs showed off and her long blonde hair was curled, bouncing as she moved her hips from side to side, walking to them.

"OH my." Spinner said, and took it back when Jane slapped him in the chest.

Lucas laughed and looked to Jay, "Now I get it." he said.

"You really are a retard, you know that?" Jay asked, glaring and then rolling his eyes. He looked back to Emma who gave a small odd smile. He knew it'd be wierd, she's never hung out with his friends before...but maybe they'll grow on her.

"Been told twice." Lucas admitted.

"Been told twice _today._" Jane muttered to Spin, "Been told over 5000 times in his life."

"Hey." Emma greeted, finally standing next to them.

Jane smiled friendly, "Hey, I'm Jane." she waved.

"Ready to get this SHOW on the road... Em?" Spinner asked awkwardly and playfully punched her arm.

Emma stumbled a bit and blinked, she and even Jane gave Spinner a dumb yet terrified look.

Jay chuckled lighting his cigerette and exhaled, "Let's just get going before you break her, Spin."

He threw her bags in his trunk and went around to the front overhearing Lucas ask Emma, "You wanna sit in the back with me, blondie?"

"GP." called Jay, opening his door and pointed at the passanger seat, "Get in front." he flicked his cigerette away and got in.

Emma closed her mouth before giving Lucas a rejection and smiled greatfully for Jay and shrugged at Lucas' pout. She went to the front and got in. She snuck a glance at Jay who started the car. She couldn't believe they were doing this...

"Come on Romeo." taunts Spinner to Lucas as he and Jane opened the back door, getting inside and laughing at him.

Lucas followed in after asking, "What the hell does GP mean?"

Music blasted and the car shrieked out of the driveway, speeding down the road and a bunch of laughter heard with it.


End file.
